A little help  from your friends
by willowmorrgainne1213
Summary: deals  with  domestic abuse
1. Chapter 1

_**This one deals with domestic abuse , so that's all the warning you are going to get it could get graphic not sure yet .. But their with be lost of Caskett ..**_

_**And I do not own Castle **_

How did she get to this point , how did I manage to let me life get this out of control …she asked herself as she looked around the room at the rubble that was now her life , she pulled herself up from the floor and picked up the phone .".Captain , she said in a shaky horse voice, I have some kind of flu or something I am going to need a few days off .."

'Kate is everything okay?,

"Yes sir, Just a little under the weather should be fine in a few days "

"ok then see in in a few days , take care of yourself Kate "

"Yes sir , thank you sir, bye" Kate hung up the phone and went to check the bedroom door , locked again letting out a sigh in defeat she walked to the bath room to asses the damage , she hurt all over . Kate turned on the bathwater then turned Stepping in front of the full length mirror she removed her clothes , her body was one big bruise ,

_She and Castle had caught a movie since Josh had taken a shift ,then stopped and had a burger before she went home , josh had cut out early and had been waiting for her for an hour ,and he was not happy , the moment she stepped into the house his hands were on her taking her gun and locking it in the safe that he only knew the combination to ,then taking hold of her arm and jerking her to stand in front of him ,I called your cell and you didn't answer so I called your work they said you and castle had left hours ago .."where were you ?" he demanded _

"_I. I went to a movie and then got some dinner . I thought you were on shift so .._

"_so you thought you would go out with your writer boy , while good oh josh was busting his ass at work , and so it would be the perfect time for you to hook up with him "_

"_No .. it wasn't like that " she said shaking her head , "we just went as friends I , you were working and I wanted to see that movie and castle had not seen it so he tagged along "_

"_bitch!, you live in my house you are my girlfriend, I will not have you whoreing around with him making me look bad !" _

_I'm sorry josh , I didn't think it would be a problem , I wasn't trying to make you look bad , she pleaded knowing his rage was building ._

"_shut up you ungrateful whore , I can smell him on you, " he spat _

_She took a step back away from him but she new it wouldn't matter , so she did the only thing she could do she took a deep breath and braced herself for what she new was about to come ._

Shelooked at the bruising on her body it would heal enough in a few days for her to move better , so she slowly lowered herself in the bathtub ,

Trying to decide what to do , what could she do , she was stuck , she moved in with him thinking they had something and she wanted him to know she was committed to the relationship , but from the moment she had moved in he changed , he became more controlling then , he started hitting her , she was a cop things like this didn't happen to cops , so it embarrassed her , so she told no one , as always never asking for help, never wanting to seem weak, so here she was locked in their room again its what he always did leaving he phone so she could call work , knowing she wouldn't say anything else to them , and leaving her a few snack foods ,some drinks .. And a letter … after her bath she dressed in a Red oversized t-shirt that castle had given her when she stayed at he loft last year after her apartment blew up,, and a pair of Blue boy short underwear. Then reading the note Josh left for her ..

_Kate , _

_I'm sorry it had to come to this again , maybe if you would just learn not to piss me off , wouldn't have to be this way , I get off work a 5 today be ready you are going to apologize to me for your mistakes , _

_Love _

_Josh _

Kate busied herself by cleaning up the mess, making the bed , she ate a pack of crackers and drank a mocha frappuccino cold star bucks coffee .. How she longed for her cup of castle coffee.. After her snack and she finished cleaning the room she dug through her closet and pulled out one her hidden castle books ..laying across the bed and reading to pass the time ..

At 2:00 pm her phone rang,

"Beckett " she croaked

"Beckett you sound like hell"

"Thanks castle you always now how to make a girl feel better"

"sorry how are you feeling ? "

"I'm okay I will be as good as new in a few days …Castle I promise its just a little cold I will be fine .. Okay ?

"Okay if you say so , do you need anything ?, soup ? I can bring it to you.."

No I am good but thanks Castle "

"Always , Detective well call me if you need anything okay ?

"Okay Castle I will "

"see you soon "

"Yeah castle soon ."

"Bye Kate "

"Bye Rick"

By the next week everything seemed to be better Josh was his usual charming self and the bruising was fading at least what she could see of it but she had been very careful with what clothing she wore to work .

Kate was sitting in the now empty room at the 12th it was late Josh was on night shift tonight so she was working on the case .

It was hot in the room they had set the murder board up in so she looked around once she was sure no one was around she shed her over shirt leaving her in just a dark blue tank top then she pulled her hair back into a messy bun .

She sat staring at the board for another hour she stood and walked to the window looking out in to the New York night she opened the window and leaned onto the window seal to look out into the streets just as she leaned over she felt his presence , and knew he had seen her back ..

He was at her side in an instant .."Kate what happened to you"

"Nothing Castle I fell " she said not turning to meet his gaze

"Kate, that doesn't look like a fall ." he said touching the back of her neck softly , " Kate that is a hand print "..

She stayed still, not moving, unsure what to say or do, so she just stood there letting him look over her back , while she tried to come up with a excuse .

Castle gently lifted the bottom of her tank top to look at the lower part of her back . He winced at the dark bruising marring her beautiful skin .

"Kate, I want to know what happened ,"

Taking a breath and drawing all the courage she had in her she turned

"Castle, I am fine, I fell in the shower the other morning, its nothing , you really are a drama queen , I am fine"

Rick crossed his arms and stared at her not backing down . "Right and the hand print on the back of your neck is what exactly ?"

"Its nothing " she answered moving away from him

"That doesn't look like nothing " he countered as he followed her

"Rick drop it !"

She very rarely called him Rick so this put him on high alert

"I don't believe you" he said

" Fine Rick , you want to know what happened , you asked for it , sometime Josh and I get a little rough in the bedroom sometimes, are you happy now "

"so you are telling me, all that bruising is from rough sex ? , Kate I am all for rough sex, but come on that looks like you were hit with some kind of bar or stick ", he said as he tried to turn her around so he could get another look .

She smacked his had away from her shirt .."No Rick , I mean the hand print is from Josh grabbing my neck during sex , and the other is from me falling in the shower , her voice took on a sexy tone , a bit of advice Rick, Shower sex is awesome as long as you don't let your feet get soapy ".. She smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, if you say so" , Castle said in defeat knowing some how she was lying to him he could feel it . "Kate, just so you know, if you ever need anything, anything at all , I don't care what it is , and I don't care what time it is , call me .. ?

They stared into each others eyes for a moment then Kate answered with a nod .

"promise me Kate "

"yeah Castle I promise " she whispered .. Um I got to get home .. See you tomorrow "

"Until tomorrow Kate " he said stepping closer to her and running his thumb over her cheek .

"Share a cab?" Rick asked

" no I got the cruiser , I would give you a ride, but I really need to get home"

"Good night Castle"

He watched her until she disappeared behind the elevator doors ..shaking his head .. What the hell is she thinking ….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days went by and castle never brought it up again but she knew he was thinking about it , every once in a while she would see him out of the corner of her eye, looking her over searching for something that might me amiss. It was different from the way he had looked at her so many other times.. A bit of worry etched into is handsome face , she had an idea that would make them both feel a little better .

"Hey Castle , I have to stop by the house and grab something do you want to ride with me and then get some lunch ?" she asked without looking up from her paperwork

" a chance to see where you live and lunch no way am I going to pass that up" he smiled .

Kate pulled the car in front of a house . And looked over at Rick

"stay in the car I will only be a second " "okay?"

"yeah but I really want to …""Rick" Kate said cutting him off .. " if you were to set foot inside his house and he found out , he would kill me ".. "stay here !"

All he could do was nod stunned bye the seriousness in her voice ..

And she got out of the car , then returned a few moments later ..

"you ready for lunch?"

Kate and Rick sat in their usual booth at their favorite restaurant next to the 12th. They had only spoken a few words since they arrived and ordered their food ..

Kate took a drink of her soda , toyed with her napkin , never meeting Rick's eyes ..

"what did you have to get back at your place, I didn't see you with anything when you came out ."

Kate took a deep breath and let it out slowly .. "Castle , what I am about to say never leaves this table , you got it ?, don't even mention it to me, unless I bring it up first . Okay?"

"Kate..? "

"promise me !"she barked between clinched teeth

""Yeah ,yeah , you.., I promise " he stuttered

She reached in her bag and pulled out a envelope … and handed it to him

"A greeting card?, Kate, what ?"

"Castle is a Key " she whispered its to my place , uh Josh's place , do not tell anyone you have it .. "she said the intense look in her eyes keeping all his joking at bay .

"I feel better knowing you have it" ..she smiled

Their were so many questions he wanted to ask so much he wanted to say but he knew this was not the time or place .

Weeks went by and everything seemed to be fine with her but he still watched and waited …

They had just closed a case and Castle wanted them to come to the Old Haunt to have a celebratory drink ..

"Are you coming too Beckett?" Castle asked with a hopeful look

"No sorry Castle , Josh leaves for Africa tomorrow , he is going to be gone for 3 months I promised him I would be home early"

"Well , promise you will let me buy you a drink after work tomorrow."

"Okay Castle drinks at the Old Haunt tomorrow night " she smiled

" Well I will see you tomorrow then " he said putting on his best smile

"Good night Castle ,, good night guys" she called to her other partners as she turned and walked to the elevator ..

"Come on guys lets go have a drink" Castle said as he bumped fists with his friends ..

The next morning when Rick arrived at the 12th Kate was nowhere to be found .. It was after 11 am where was she ….

"Captain ? Where is Beckett?" Castle asked

"Josh called this morning, asked if she could use some of her vacation time to go with him to Africa for 2 weeks " " I just assumed she told you" the captain said watching Rick's reaction

Rick just shook his head .. She must of forgot to call me in all the excitement .." Rick shrugged his shoulders and left

Rick entered his apartment and went straight to his office , he opened his laptop and began searching through flight schedules and found the only flight leaving for Africa Kate would never leave without letting him know, something wasn't right he was going to find out what it was .

After calling the air port Rick learned two things , Kate was not on that flight , and Josh was.. The thing he didn't know was, where was Kate ?

Rick picked up his cell and hit speed dial 3 it rang a few times and went to voice mail . So he called again , then again , and on the 4th time she answered .

"Kate?"

"Castle " her voice sounded weak

"Kate are you okay , ?

"Rick" she whispered , "I need you to come help me .. Let your self in with the key I gave you", she took in a ragged breath , it should open the bedroom door too ."

"bedroom door . Kate what he hell is going on ?"

"I can't over the phone Rick just come get me, please? She pleaded

" yeah Kate I will be there soon just hang tight "he assured her

"and Rick I am sorry for what you are about to see ." she croaked as the phone went dead ..

Rick took a deep breath , retrieved his keys from his room and was out the door , he decided to drive SUV thinking it would be more practical . He pulled up in front of Josh's house and got out . Trying to mentally prepare himself for what beyond that door ..

He unlocked the door and steppe into the dark room , feeling on the wall until he found a light switch the light illuminated the room .

The room was a complete disaster , chairs turned over , paper scattering the floor , broken glass , a little blood here and there ..

"what the fuck happened" Rick whispered to him self

"Kate ?" He called as he came to a door with a deadbolt on the outside ..

"I'm in here Rick unlock the door and come in " she called

So Rick un locked the door and entered the room

"Kate?" he said as his eyes took in the destruction and contents of the room

Books were thrown all over the place a mini-fridge sat in the corner of the room a TV hung on the wall , then his eyes rested on the bed she had the blankets pulled up to her head and he went and sat on the bed next to her ,

"Kate are you okay" ..

"Castle there is a red duffle bag in the floor, I nee you to put me some clothes in it , I don't care what, just so I have some clothes , look through the dresser and get me my NYPD sweats , and as much as I hate saying this please don't forget to get me some under wear and a few bra's "

Castle hurried around the room doing as Kate had asked him to do .

"Okay lets get you out of here .."

"first look under the bed and get my book its Storm Fall ,

"okay got it, where is your badge and your gun ?"

" I don't know "

You don't know .. Really ?" he said shocked

She pulled the blanket off her face to look at him this time,

"Oh my god Kate what did he do to you !" his voice almost a sob.


End file.
